cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Bradley
David Bradley (1942 - ) Film Deaths *''Hot Fuzz'' (2007) [Arthur Webley] Killed (off screen, apparently bludgeoned to death) by the Neighbourhood Watch members; his body is shown afterwards when Simon Pegg discovers him in the catacombs. *''Harry Brown'' (2009) [Leonard Attwell] Stabbed to death by street thugs; his death is revealed when Emily Mortimer and Charlie Creed Miles inform Michael Caine and his death is seen later on when Jack O'Connell shows Caine footage of the murder on his cell phone. *''Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)'' [Tower Keeper] Shot in the chest by Hugo Weaving. *''Await Further Instructions ''(2018) [Grandad]: Dies of a mysterious disease after injecting himself with the vaccine provided to the family by their captors, as his family (Sam Gittins, Abigail Cruttenden, Grant Masters, Holly Weston and Kris Saddler) and Neerja Naik watch on. TV Deaths *''Our Friends in the North ''(1996; TV mini-series) ''Wells: Dies of a heart attack outside the Houses of Parliament during a hurricane. *The Moth'' (1997) [Dave Waters]: Killed in a fire when he tries to rescue Justine Waddell from the mansion that he had set fire to, after the stairs collapse from under him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Doctor Who: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship (2012)'' [Solomon]: Killed in an explosion after the escape pod he's in is hit by missiles. *''World Without End: Rook ''(2012) [Brother Joseph]: Dies of The Black Death.'' (Thanks to Brian) '' *''Broadchurch: Episode 5'' (2013) [Jack Marshall] Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. His body is shown when David Tennant and the police investigate. *''Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter (2016)'' [Walder Frey]: Throat slit by Maisie Williams after eating a pie which was made up of meat of his dead sons. *''The Strain: Extraction (2017) '[Abraham Setrakiant]: After being infected with the vampire virus, he is decapitated by Rupert Penry-Jones. *Doctor Who: Twice Upon A Time (2017)' [The Doctor]: Collapses due to old age and exhaustion; his body then "regenerates" and transforms into Patrick Troughton. The scene of David's regeneration was melded with footage from ''The Tenth Planet, allowing use of William Hartnell's own regeneration footage. Gallery DavidBradley.jpg|David Bradley in Captain America: The First Avenger. lancel lannisterffff.png|David Bradley in Game of Thrones: The Winds of Winter. David Bradley as the First Doctor.JPG|David Bradley as the first Doctor in a recreation of his regeneration in the Doctor Who episode Twice Upon a Time. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1942 Births Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by disease Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees